Freeport-style Guild Halls
All of the require a guild level minimum of 30 to purchase. The larger the hall of this type, the higher the guild level must be to purchase it. Overview The were limited to the The City of Freeport and The Commonlands dock when guild halls were first introduced. The smallest (T1) versions of the halls, with identical visual styles and layouts to those in Freeport, were later added to both Neriak and Gorowyn. The player decorating community refers to them by this single style name, because a small (T1) hall in Freeport is identical to the small (T1) hall in Gorowyn and Neriak. Visual Style The have a theme of deep burgundy, plum, and grey and ominous details to reflect the "evil" theme of Freeort. :Distinguishing Features by Tier: *The smallest T1 halls do not have an outdoor courtyard. *The medium T2 halls have an indoor area open to the sky, similar to an observatory. It an additional small has a lower level. *The largest T3 and T4 halls off The Commonlands dock both have an enormous, open-air courtyard with high walls, like a classic castle. Both have an underground dock area. :*The main difference in the T4 is the addition of rooms accessed by a fixed teleportation pad. In other words, it has what amounts to extra basement rooms. Gallery The T1 and T2 halls within Freeport have distinguishable exterior buildings. The Neriak and Gorowyn halls have no notable exteriors beyond a zone in point (e.g. a normal looking a door in Gorowyn.) fp-gh-t1-outside.jpg|Exterior of the Freeport T1 guild hall, inside Freeport. fp-t2-exterior.jpg|Freeport T2 guild hall from the exterior, inside Freeport. Fp-t4-style.jpg|The general interior style of all Freeport-style halls :T3 and T4 examples: fp-t4-courtyard1.jpg|The Freeport T3 and T4 courtyard fp-t4-courtyard3.jpg|Looking back at The Commonlands from inside a T3 or T4 Freeport guild hall. Fp-t4-basement.jpg|The ramp down to the underground dock in a T3 or T4 hall. Locations The Tiers (T1, T2, etc.) refer to the size of the halls. :Considerations: *Though the city of Gorowyn tolerates characters aligned with "good" cities, good-members will not be able to use the bank or broker within the city; the guild may need to invest in the Guild Hall Banker and Guild Hall World Market Broker soon after buying the hall if many members are aligned with good-aligned. The tradeskill NPCs in the area will interact with characters of all alignments though. *The city guards within the Freeport and Neriak will kill any good-aligned guild members if they venture outside of the hall unless they are high levels. Sneaking to the T1 Hall If you have a T1 hall in South Freeport and can't use Call of the Veteran to bring a very low level "good" alignment member to you automatically, they can sneak into city. It a dangerous and rather fun activity. :Long route: #Travel to The Commonlands and entering the The Thieves' Way sewer at (to the far right of the gate into West Freeport) #Leave the sewer at the grate into South Freeport . This will out you out of harms way, but you will need to move cautiously, looking for guards that roam the city. #Proceed with caution (up several flights of stairs) to the T1 hall at . If you die while on this sneak, you will be sent to the Commonlands again and must start over, so take your time and (if possible) ask for the help of a lookout! :Short Route: If you have friend or trustee access to any Prestige Housing located in Freeport (e.g. an alt or guild member) you can zone out and sneak up fewer stairs. There will still be roaming guards, so be on the lookout! Cost The cost shown in the table below reflects the weekly cost to maintain an "empty" guild hall. The initial purchase amount is taken directly from the guild leader upon sale of the property. } | |- | 2 | 50 | 1000 (1,100 w/ Dimensional Pocket Expander*) | | |- | 3 | 70 | 1,500 (1,600 w/ Dimensional Pocket Expander*) | | |- | 4 | 95 | 2,000 (2,100 w/ Dimensional Pocket Expander*) | | |} Note: A Dimensional Pocket Expander may only be applied by the guild leader. Just being flagged as a Trustee will not allow the item to be used. Related Topics *Guild Halls - an overview of the whole topic *Guild Hall Amenities all of the useful things one can add to a guild hall (like a banker and broker). :Additional halls: *Qeynos-style Guild Halls - obtained by similar means, these halls have a theme associated with Qeynos. *Restored High Keep Guildhall - a hall the guild can unlock as a group through specific adventure and crafting tasks *Skyshrine Capital Guild Hall and Highhold Guild Hall - prestige halls, unlocked with Daybreak Cash